<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same bed, same dreams by butcher_blues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935318">Same bed, same dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues'>butcher_blues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, They're both 17, Voyeurism, having crush on your best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lying on his side now but he feels how the mattress is rippling beneath him as if there's some movement on the other side, probably Viktor shuffling in his sleep. But the movement never stops, and it's paired with sounds... muffled sounds that resemble heavy breathing, gasping, grunting... Then it all clicks!</p><p>He slowly puts his hand over his mouth as he comes into realization, his heart races and he feels alarmed, he bites down a squeal of surprise, very very slowly he turns his head behind his back, evidently, he finds Viktor's back still to him, his body rocking in restriction, his arm unmistakably moving, and he quickly looks away. Viktor is definitely jacking off right next to him in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri and Viktor are best friends, they're used to having sleepovers and sharing the same bed so...after spending a normal night of playing and not studying, they're off to sleep, then Yuuri realizes Viktor is doing something he shouldn't be doing in his presence, and he's immensely turned on by it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same bed, same dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone, this is pure filth and i just felt like writing it to destress??<br/>thanks for everyone reading in advance i hope you enjoy<br/>also reminder they're 17 so beware if you think it's not your thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You traitor! And you call yourself my best friend?!" Yuuri groans in frustration and throws his phone onto the pillow while Viktor cackles and pumps his fist in victory. "We promised you would tell each other when one of us is the imposter."</p><p>"And where's the fun in this? Another game?"</p><p>"No, that's enough, I'm tired." He gets up to change into his comfy sleeping attire.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Come on Yuuri quit sulking, you're such a sore loser!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I don't even understand since when you became too invested in gaming, I've been begging you for years to play with me and suddenly you're avid Among Us player and you win almost every single time, like how?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri awaits for a snarky reply from his friend as he pulls off his shirt and grabs the washed out princess Belle shirt that Viktor got him long ago as a mocking birthday gift (Yuuri called him princess Belle for being a nerdy reader like her so Viktor got him the t-shirt as a joke so "you could wear my face" as he told him, it's Yuuri's favorite shirt). But the reply never comes. Instead, Yuuri is met with Viktor's intense gaze over his naked upper body, instantly he feels self conscious and quickly puts on the shirt, it's not like the first Viktor sees him half naked anyway, but somehow the way he looked at him just now made him feel utterly shy.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It's not like he's in love with his best friend and has been misinterpreting his actions and words or something. No, Yuuri's not doing any of that.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"What?" He asks with unnecessary defensiveness.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor smiles and shrugs then flops down on the bed and occupies himself on his phone.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>A knock on the door comes, Yuuri asks the comer to enter and it's his mother coming in with a tray holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, Viktor's favorite drink, she never misses the opportunity whenever he's here, and Viktor never feels used to it, glowing with adoration and gratitude.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver, aunty. Thank you so much." Viktor says as he accepts the glass from her.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You're welcome Viktor, drink it and sleep well." She ruffles his long hair and honestly it looks funny how juvenile the entire thing is.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Mom, you shouldn't have to do this anymore, we're not 10." He doesn't want to sound whiney or ungrateful, but it's embarrassing.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I'll do it as long as you're living under my roof and Viktor's here, young man."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Don't be a brat to your mom, Yuuri. So mean for no reason." Viktor shakes his head, and although Yuuri knows it's lighthearted, he totally forgot that this kind motherly gesture must mean a lot to him and he values it well, unlike Yuuri who's taking it for granted. Stupid.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Okay, okay, I'm the bad guy." He takes the mug and downs the warm delicious liquid.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Have you finished your essay, boys?" Oh right, the essay! The reason why Viktor actually came to spend the night and they had promised to finish at least half of it today and not leave it to the last minute on the weekend and naturally, they didn't do any work today and kept playing instead.</p>
</div><p>He stammers for a moment before Viktor skillfully lying to his mother that they're almost finished, he's such a good liar with such an innocent face, the same face he keeps on he's about to stab his best friend on the game. Yes, he's still salty.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>She wishes them a good night and leaves. Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed with rising anxiety now he remembers the monster length essay that is zero percent finished.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Damn it, what are we gonna do about the essay? You're a bad influence Viktor, always making us waste time and fool around."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Calm down sweetie, we'll be done by tomorrow we won't even need Sunday, you know I'm a fast worker."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You know I'm not, unlike you Mr smart I don't have a genius mind like yours that allows me to cough factually enhanced paragraphs with legit references on paper in less than an hour."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Wow Yuuri, if I didn't know you better I would think you're jealous of me and my big brains."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"<em>I am</em> jealous of your big brains."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You jealous of the wrong big stuff." He winks at him and Yuuri flushes at the joke.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Shut up, and don't drink while you're lying down you'll spill the drink all over..." And just as he scolds him, the chocolate drips on Viktor's white shirt, of course. "See? I told you dumbass! It'll leave a stain we should wash it now."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Without a word, Viktor places the glass on the nightstand and takes off the shirt, flings it across the room without a care in the world. Yuuri tries so hard to avoid looking at his naked form and when he's about to get up to put it in the washer, he's held back by Viktor.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Later, Yuuri. Don't be a cleaning freak, I know you're obsessed with keeping everything clean and pristine and you take pride in your unnaturally neat bedroom, but my shirt can wait till the morning, let's just leave it like this, practice some self liberation and creative chaos."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"We can't all live like pigs, Viktor, some of us thrive better on a clean environment, and there's nothing creative about chaos, you're just too lazy and your room is a mess, maybe you're jealous of how tidy my room is."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Wow, Yuuri, you got me."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The argument could stretch, go on forever with no final winner, but once Yuuri's eyes accidentally fall on Viktor's shirtless torso, he gets too distracted to counter back. He quickly shakes the visions from his head, this is wrong! It's not the first time he sees him like this, what's wrong with him? And why is it unbearably hot all of sudden?</p>
  <p>Meanwhile, Viktor busies himself with his long hair, yanking down his ponytail and leaving down cascades of silver over his shoulders, he brushes his hair with his fingers to untangle any knot, the whole scene of his milky white exposed skin and his fairylike hair, is breathtaking, marvelous, stunning.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It's not like he hasn't noticed how gorgeous he is before, ever since they were young, Yuuri's taken pleasure in looking at Viktor and studying the delicate features of his best friend without knowing exactly why. Lately, he finally knew.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Do...do you need another shirt to sleep in?" If he's lucky enough, he can get Viktor to use one of his shirts and his scent will hang to it. Pathetic, he knows.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Oh it's fine, I can sleep like this." No, Yuuri absolutely can't! As if it isn't enough they're sharing the same bed (as they've always done), Yuuri won't survive the night.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"You should wear something. My house, my rules." He can make it as a joke, but seriously he's not sleeping in the same bed as a half naked Viktor, he's hormonal and crazy enough.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>A wicked grin overtakes Viktor's face, scheming for trouble. Suddenly, Yuuri finds his own shirt pulled off and he's practically getting peeled out of it. "I'm stealing your shirt then, it's me on it anyway!"</p>
  <p>And he steals his shirt with minimum resistance from Yuuri, at least he's wearing one now! Yuuri gets up and takes another one from his closet, as his mind unwillingly thinks about Viktor's scent on his shirt now mingled with his own. He's going wild.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>For the second time, Viktor's looking at him shirtless with an unreadable expression. What is he even thinking about?</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri climbs up onto the bed with vast space between him and Viktor, turns off the lamp, and lies on his back with his hands behind his head, Viktor mirroring his position, a dim light comes from the window making the room not quite dark.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Viktor, why were you looking at me?" He asks without expecting a serious answer from Viktor.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I'm always looking at you."</p>
</div><p>Yuuri swallows and feels his cheeks heat up. Why is he messing with his mind like that?</p><p>He glances at Viktor and finds him certainly looking at him. He looks ahead of him quickly and makes sure not to lose his voice.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"No, I mean when I was changing. You looked at me in a funny way."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I just like looking at you, Yuuri. Good night." That marks the end of the conversation, especially when he hears Viktor turning on his side, his back to Yuuri, ready to fall asleep. But Yuuri doubts he'll fall asleep any time soon.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He imagines stuff, it happens often now not just before sleeping, it might be maladaptive daydreaming or something like that, when you use daydreaming as a coping mechanism to escape from reality, but Yuuri doesn't really wish to escape from reality. His life is fairly good, he's doing well at school, his family is well and loving, he's making more friends with Viktor's help to get out of his shell, there's nothing really to escape. He just wants...Viktor.</p>
  <p>Viktor was the first friend he ever had almost ten years ago, and it's weird how close they got despite Viktor having all these people surrounding him, and ever since they hit high school years he's been starting to feel some deeper feelings for him but he kept in denial. Until he came in terms with these feelings a while ago, he's not just his best friend or lifelong crush, he's in love with Viktor, it's a big word but it's the word sufficient and potent enough to describe how profound his feelings are.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Of course he can't risk his friendship with him and confess, because Viktor probably doesn't see him this way.Viktor always talks about dating and falling in love and romancing without mentioning a specific one, if he meant Yuuri he would have told him long ago, because Viktor is courageous and honest and isn't afraid to express himself.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>So he just imagines it, being with Viktor, as his boyfriend, not a lot would change, they already spend most of their time together, talking about everything and anything, sharing secrets, touching and hugging, giving each other pet names, wearing each other's clothes, having sleepovers, studying, sharing interests...</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>No, a lot would change, walking into school hand in hand, being affectionate with each other, sharing kisses and touches and sweet words, doing lewd stuff...</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Damn it. He better sleeps before he chokes on his own fantasy.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He barely sleeps before he opens his eyes again, looking at the alarm and realizing he only slept for an hour. He would try to fall again in sleep, except he's sensing something weird.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He's lying on his side now but he feels how the mattress is rippling beneath him as if there's some movement on the other side, probably Viktor shuffling in his sleep. But the movement never stops, and it's paired with sounds... muffled sounds that resemble heavy breathing, gasping, grunting... Then it all clicks!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He slowly puts his hand over his mouth as he comes into realization, his heart races and he feels alarmed, he bites down a squeal of surprise, very very slowly he turns his head behind his back, evidently, he finds Viktor's back still to him, his body rocking in restriction, his arm unmistakably moving, and he quickly looks away. Viktor is definitely jacking off right next to him in the bed.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He has no idea what to think of this, it never happened before, and even their talk about sexual activities is limited, yet here's Viktor shamelessly doing this, is he having some erotic dream and couldn't stop himself? Probably, Viktor's always been bold and shameless, but never would he ever do something so reckless and immoral, he's decent enough.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>But here he is despite everything, and after overcoming the shock of the discovery, Yuuri is... intrigued. After all, Viktor Nikiforov, the hottest person he's ever known and the subject of his wettest dreams is right next to him in the most compromising position, pleasuring himself, favoring his own pleasure over the prospect of scandal and awkwardness. Does he really think he won't get caught? Has he done this before and Yuuri was never aware? Or what if he's actually getting off the possibility of getting caught? Is this what he wants? To be caught by Yuuri with his hands inside his pants?</p>
  <p>Fuck!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor's hands around his own cock, furiously jacking off himself, his stifled moans, his restrained whimpers...</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri wants it.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He feels his body burning with desire, he's never felt more aroused in his life, and his body instantly reacts. His shorts become too tight, and he glares down at the growing tent, this is messed up.</p>
  <p>But why should he care? Why should he care when Viktor himself doesn't, no one can blame him, he's just too horny for a horny Viktor.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He idly palms his clothed hardness and shudders, then he turns his head again and sees how Viktor's shirt is bunched up and his lower back is exposed, fuck is he playing with his chest too? Yuuri slips his hand inside and grips his hard cock as tightly as possible, a small whine escapes him but he doesn't think it's audible over Viktor's frantic breathing. Yuuri's eyes focus on his friend's thrusting butt, how he's fucking his own hand, he quickly finds a fast tugging rhythm and wets his entire length with the precum accumulating at his slit.</p>
  <p>Viktor pauses and Yuuri momentarily panics he might have noticed Yuuri's mirroring actions, until he realizes it's Viktor edging himself to stop himself from coming. Fuck! Yuuri wants this to go on forever.</p>
</div><p>Then Yuuri decides to play a small teasing game. He stops and extends his foot to touch Viktor's, like he's just moving in his sleep. He feels Viktor going still and his eyes are quickly shut, pretending to be asleep while he's sure Viktor's looking at him now. Viktor doesn't draw back his foot or flinch away, instead, his toe runs along the sole of Yuuri's foot, and it seems almost like he's massaging it. When it looks like Viktor's ensured about his deeply sedated state, he goes back to his jerking, stroking Yuuri's foot with his, then he starts whispering incoherent words.</p><p>Very sneakily, Yuuri shifts on the bed and closes the space between them, too sneakily, until his own back presses to Viktor's.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor stops again, and Yuuri must be such an actor to pretend too well he's deep in his slumber and his movement must be subconscious, but it takes Viktor some time to become fully convinced and reassured. Then again, he continues to moves, and Yuuri feels every bit of it through his body, his own hand moves hurriedly to his cock and he springs it free out of his shorts. It's too hot tonight to use blankets so he sees himself fully erect and engorged for Viktor, he pumps his dick and feels too alive.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Yuuri..." His ear isn't tricking him, it's Viktor for real, whispering his name, not to call him, just whispering to himself. Fuck! For some fucking reason, Viktor is thinking of him while he's masturbating. Fuck!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He can't hold back anymore so he turns on his other side and faces Viktor's back, and he presses himself to him completely, pressing his cock flush to the warm moist skin of Viktor's back and shamelessly grinds on him, he rubs himself all over it, gaining stimulation from the skin to skin friction, fuck!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Yuuri, ah... Yuuri, Yuuri... Fuck, Yuuri.." Viktor's moans grow higher, bolder, more pleading, and Yuuri hears his own voice too, melting into Viktor's lewd noises.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He grabs Viktor's naked waist as he continues to hump his back, then sniffs his hair, he's always done this in subtlety, and now he does it openly without the guilt, he breathes in Viktor's floral scent, inhales and inhales, and caresses the softness under his hand. His hand slides eagerly over the expanse of Viktor's torso, feeling up and memorizing the texture of his skin, the firmness of his muscles, then he reaches his firm chest and hesitantly pokes his hardened nipple.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor cries out and Yuuri smirks, so he continues to fondle his flesh, pinches his nipple and rolls it with increasing harshness, he raises his head and watches Viktor vigorously jerking himself with his hand as if his life is depending on it. Yuuri drools at the sight, Viktor looks impressive indeed, his own member long and heavy in his hand, leaking profusely from the tip, it drives Yuuri insane and he fucks into Viktor's back harder while pumping himself harder until he cums with a muffled scream, painting Viktor's entire back with streaks of his seed, and just a moment later Viktor follows with a high screech, shooting over his front and the sheet.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Their labored breathing echo in the room, they lie motionless, too blissed out from their climax, nothing in mind but the other boy.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri opens his eyes to the filthiest sight he's witnessed, to Viktor reaching his wet back and wiping it with his hand, gathering Yuuri's cum and hungrily licking his palm clean. Fuck! He's eating Yuuri's cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He can already feel his cock filling up again, and it leaves him confused and painfully horny. With hooded eyes and parted lips, Viktor looks at him with much lust, his eyes immediately detect the growing member and he literally drools, a string of saliva hangs from the corner of his mouth, god he wants to eat him up. So he gets rid completely from his pants and faces Yuurion his side.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Silently asking for permission with a hesitant hand, Yuuri nods for him to go ahead, so Viktor takes him in his hand and Yuuri feels his soul leaving his body. He watches how Viktor's pupils dilate, how fascinated he looks, how eager to please, his hand caresses his cock, thumbs the slit, then he starts stroking it into full hardness. Viktor diligently strokes him, setting a moderate pace to his movement while Yuuri's hips buckle on their own, thrusting into his hand.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Yuuri, so amazing...mmmm..." His high pitched voice goes straight to his cock, as if it's possible to get harder.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri's hand flies to Viktor's dick too, encircling its girth, thick and uncut and just perfect. He tugs at the foreskin and watches in amazement, then he fully grips the cock and jerks it off in sync with Viktor's strokes, soon enough their cocks come in contact, wildly rubbing against each other until Yuuri takes them both in his hands and grunts at the amazing friction. </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It's nothing like his solo action, everything is just more potent, more pleasurable. A different kind of sensation run through his body like an electrical current, he wants to shut his eyes from the intensity of it but he can't miss a moment without staring and drinking in the sight of a well fucked Viktor, how sweaty and red his face is, how his eyes roll back in the haze of ecstasy, how simply wrecked and perfect he looks.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Fuck, Yuuri your cock feels amazing...ahh.." Viktor slurs with his overly sexy voice, Yuuri wants to record his sex voice and listen to it forever.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Is...is this how you were getting off, Viktor? Imagining my cock?" He can't believe his own voice, what the hell is he doing? He can't even talk normally and he wants to talk dirty. But somehow it has an effect on Viktor and it's beautiful to behold. "Is this why your horny ass was jacking off in my bed right next to me? No shame at all, Viktor?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor's moans are dangerously high, threatening to actually wake up his parents who're thankfully on the other side of the house. He's so fucking loud, and for him only! Yuuri could die of happiness. Viktor's grinding doesn't calm, so urgent and engrossed, he clings to Yuuri's neck with a hand and with the other he helps Yuuri with their cocks, jerking them not too gently.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"So fucking shameless, Viktor. So horny for me, for my cock," He pulls a hand and runs it down Viktor's side then advances to the globe of his ass and he almost comes immediately. Viktor's ass, the ass he's long dreamed of, is under his hand and it's glorious. He gropes the flesh and indulges in the perkiness of it, it's all his now.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Yuuri fuck, please...please..."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Are you begging for my cock, Viktor? For it in your hand, against your cock, inside your mouth, inside you?" He emphasizes the last question with his finger on Viktor's puckered hole, to which he responds excellently. Of course they're not going that deep yet, but the prospect of it is enough to make Yuuri's body convulse and cum hard on both their dicks. Viktor pumps them through his orgasm until he's oversensitive, then he cums too with a scream muffled into his palm.</p>
</div><p>They remain in the arms of one another, hot and sticky and disgusting, and Yuuri loves every bit of it, the safety and sureness of Viktor's embrace, the affection poured through this contact, Yuuri could die right now and he wouldn't ask for more in life.</p><p>Yuuti pulls away and looks into Viktor's brilliant eyes. Yuuri can't get enough of looking at him, the details of his face, his red mouth that just did something absolutely dirty. Before he stops himself, he takes Viktor's face in his hands and attaches their lips together, capturing them in a heated kiss, swallowing in Viktor's moans. It's messy and chaotic, nothing like his ideal fantasies, but it's much better, real, passionate. Viktor nibbles at his lips, biting just slightly, while Yuuri enthusiastically thrusts his tongue into his velvety mouth, licking into it like it's honey, and his hands are everywhere on Viktor's body.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Vktor's fingers tug at his hair, renewing the kiss whenever they pause for air. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and the world around them vanishes, they're the center of the world, it's their world and everyone's just living in it.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri scatters kisses all over his face, down his jaw, the column of his neck, his collarbones, his chest over his heart, his perky nipple, there he takes his time, licking and sucking and biting at the soft buds, Yuuri devours him like a starving man. He looks up to him to be met with the intense expression on Viktor's face, too lost in the sensation, it encourages Yuuri to go further and he leaves his marks at different areas of the pure skin, marking him as his. No one else is allowed to do this but Yuuri, no one at all!</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Viktor calls his name and pulls him up to kiss him with all he's got, he kisses him until they lose breath, but Viktor doesn't get enough, his mouth and hands and entire body can't get enough, he greedily explores every part of Yuuri, without even knowing how, they're both stark naked, eating from each other's bodies like a feast.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It doesn't end, no it shouldn't end, the ending means sobering up from this fever dream, acknowledging the wildest thing they've ever done, the new messy state of their so-called friendship, confronting each other with truths, hurtful or groundbreaking as they may be, no, Viktor having his sanity back and realizing it's all a mistake, or treating it as some fun time that means nothing, just hormonal teenagers getting off with no strings attached, in all cases Yuuri won't escape the heartbreak.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Instead, Yuuri stretches it on and doesn't let it end, right now Viktor's body is all his, under his complete surrender. This goes on for an infinite amount of time, time is lost and isn't real, they're just here and together, to hell with everything else. They should stop, get cleaned up, discuss what's going on, but nothing of this happens, they continue to slide their bodies against one another, frotting their wet dicks again and coaxing another orgasm from each other, their bodies tremble and seek warmth at each other, their mouths hurt and are swollen, they're too moist and too hot, and they don't let it end until they eventually fall asleep dog tired.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>The morning sun rudely penetrates Yuuri's closed eyes, he reluctantly wakes up and blinks few times before fully opening his eyes. Few realizations hit him as soon as his mind awakens, that he's very naked, curled against a very naked Viktor, practically spooning him, the smell of Viktor and sex filling his nose, and his morning wood is up.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He's too hard and too close to Viktor who resembles a morning nymph. His mouth dries as he admires the total perfection of his best friend even more emphasized in the morning rays, he can't see his face since he's on his side, but he imagines his angelic features in his tranquility, how his silver hair fanned around it and brilliantly catching the sun, how his skin is painted gold, his gracefully arched back and his so long legs and his...ass, round and full, begging to be worshipped.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri contemplates the next thing to do, Viktor's still asleep and he doesn't wish to disturb him he must be worn out, at the same time he's aching with want, and seeing Viktor this way doesn't help his case whatsoever.</p>
  <p>He licks his tongue as he eyes Viktor's presented ass and feels thirsty, he grasps his own cock and briskly runs his hand up and down his length, drawing soft mewls from his chest, the entire time he's focusing on Viktor's delicious rear and imagines how heavenly it must be to fuck it, to plunge his dick relentlessly into his clenching hole, getting milked out of cum as he shoots his loads inside Viktor, fuck...</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>He knows he can't do this, at least not now, but he can get closer to the feeling, so with a shaky hand he touches the ass and kneads its flesh, then he runs a finger down the crack between the cheeks, pausing a little at his hole, then without further thinking, he sticks his hardness between Viktor's buttcheeks, and the tightness is enough to torment him, he slides his cock in and out, up and down, fucking Viktor's ass in fervor with his hand clinging to his hip to steady him.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri continues to use Viktor as his fucktoy until he hears the soaring whimpers of Viktor's literal arousal, he must be awakened by Yuuri's violation and thankfully he doesn't mind, showing his enthusiasm to Yuuri's initiation by pushing his ass back to meet each of Yuuri's violent thrusts. Yuuri blindly reaches his hand to his front to find his friend's half hard dick, and starts working on it to bring it full hardness.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>It's maddening, to be engulfed by Viktor, to be surrounded by him, his smell, his voice, his body, Yuuri's senses are overwhelmed by everything Viktor. They both cum few seconds apart, and for the second time Yuuri's cum is obscenely covering Viktor's backside, it's hella hot to watch.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>Yuuri sits up and pulls Viktor on his lap to straddle him, kissing open mouthed and eagerly, they taste each other with tongues and teeth, altering between impatient and lazy, hands languidly dancing over one another's skins. Viktor persistently grinds his flaccid member to Yuuri's stomach until he's fully hard again, and his squirming on Yuuri's lap brings his own cock to life again, their hands take ahold of them together and pump with brutal pace, while Yuuri leans into Viktor's chest and suckles at his nipples for dear life. They cum again fast and hard, Viktor's head falls on Yuuri's shoulder while he catches his breath, resting, and Yuuri kisses the crown of his head, tenderly playing with strands of his hair.</p>
</div><p>They're startled by an unexpected knock on the door, Viktor moves away from Yuuri in panic, and Yuuri ignores everything but the abrupt coldness replacing Viktor's warmth, so unfair.</p><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Boys, are you awake?" Fortunately, his mother has always respected his boundaries and never entered the room without his permission, so at least she won't raid his room now to be scandalized by two naked teenage boys covered in cum and sweat.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Not yet, mom, it's Saturday!" Yuuri shouts, pretending to be annoyed by how early it is since it's a common occurrence for his mother attempting to wake him early and conflicting with his desire to sleep in.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Okay, dad and I are going grocery shopping, need anything?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"No thank you, let us sleep in peace now."</p>
  <p>Peace is the last thing he feels right now when Viktor doesn't immediately crawl back into his embrace and kiss the fuck out of him, immense disappointment instead, frustration, dismay, everything is ugly and bad now. It's the inevitable awkwardness finally showing up, that's why it shouldn't have ended. </p>
  <p>They both sit in the bed with a distance that could be oceans apart, the air filled with the wrong kind of tension, they exchange awkward glances and prefer not to look at each other. </p>
  <p>Yuuri's heart shatters like glass in his chest, the pain cutting and immaculate. Viktor doesn't want to look at him, he's sitting so far away from with his hands timidly in his lap and the blanket pooling around his waist, covering himself from Yuuri, after all they've done together. </p>
  <p>He should say something, anything, to go back to the way they were five minutes ago, or even to before this whole thing started last night. Yuuri doesn't have any regrets for acting on an impulse in the haze of passion, what he bears for Viktor is too grand and profound and he doesn't regret expressing it physically, but if it's going to cost him his whole relationship with Viktor...he can't even imagine it. </p>
  <p>"We...we should get cleaned up." is all Viktor says, still avoiding looking directly in the eyes.</p>
  <p>Suddenly, Yuuri feels confrontational, daring, furious. "Since when do you care about hygiene this much? Eager this much to wash my cum of your body?"</p>
  <p>Viktor stares at him with stunned eyes, color spreading on his cheeks. </p>
  <p>"Are we going to act like this never happened?" Yuuri asks in bitterness, he slowly approaches Viktor on hands and knees, challenging him. "Are we going to act like I didn't catch you jerking off on my bed while I'm next to me and that you didn't let me use your body as my cumbucket, Viktor" </p>
  <p>Shock and hurt are evident on Viktor's face, his frown is ruthless. And now guilt punches Yuuri in the gut, he didn't mean for it to sound so awful and degrading. </p>
  <p>"Viktor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sa-"</p>
  <p>"No Yuuri, it's my fault, I'm so sorry," he says while he collects his pants and struggles to put them on, avoiding Yuuri's eyes now. "I got us in this situation by acting so creepy and disgusting, it was a mistake." </p>
  <p>"A mistake?" Yuuri seriously feels a crushing pain in his chest. "Is this how you see it?" </p>
  <p>Viktor pauses for a moment, thoughtful, then he finally meets his eyes. "Not to me." </p>
  <p>A sliver of hope appears before him. Yuuri gets closer to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and Viktor looks away again. "Viktor, look at me." </p>
  <p>"I'm always looking at you." </p>
  <p>They silently stare at each other, communicating words they can't utter, something inside Yuuri is telling him Viktor means more. </p>
  <p>"I just don't want things to get weird between us because of my foolishness."</p>
  <p>"Too late, it's weird now and you need to tell me." </p>
  <p>"Tell you what?" </p>
  <p>"Did you-did you fantasize about me while you were...doing it?" </p>
  <p>Viktor sighs like there's a heavy burden on his chest hindering his breathing. "Yes, Yuuri. I was thinking of you, I'm always thinking of you." </p>
  <p>Yuuri's vision blurs, he's about to actually cry...because what Viktor's hinting is too unbelievable and incredible. "What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"I mean that I'm in love with <em>you, </em>Yuuri. I've always been and even before I realize the meaning of love, I'm in love with you and I've been trying to get over it to save our friendship, to not make things <em>weird, </em>but I'm still in love with you and there's nothing I can do about it!"</p>
  <p>It's maladaptive daydreaming getting into his head and making him delusional, this can't be real, impossible. You mean that Viktor Nikiforov, the love of his life and the lone star of his sky, is admitting his love to him, and he at least feels a fraction of what Yuuri's feeling for him? This must be another dream!</p>
  <p>"For years I've yearned for something more from you, I've tried to drop some hints and subtle confessions, but you were never responding, Yuuri, you never wanted me this way!" </p>
  <p>"Because I'm stupid!" Yuuri shouts, shouts with newfound energy, with a hidden joy finding its way out. "I'm stupid and thick that I didn't understand this long ago, because I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov, I love you so much it hurts."</p>
  <p>"Yuuri!" Viktor throws himself on him, crushing his bones with his hug while sobbing, and Yuuri loses it to a fit of hysterical laughter. </p>
  <p>Yuuri cradles his face and fills his eyes with his beauty, he's always been a pretty crier. "I love you so much and I can't believe you're feeling this way for me."</p>
  <p>"I love you too, Yuuri. I really wish I had told you earlier. You're the most important person to me, you've always been there for me that I never felt lonely or isolated, when my parents were gone you were there by my side, protecting me from feeling abandoned, your family is my family, you are my family. You've always understood me and never been unkind to me. You are <em>you, </em>so amazing and beautiful and perfect..."</p>
  <p>"Ah Viktor, I don't have my way through words like you do, but all I can say is that you deserve all love and care, and I'm so happy and lucky to be close to you.</p>
  <p>They share a promising kiss, vowing to stay by each other. Sure, they're teenagers and dramatic and don't know shit about life, but this moment is so precious, their bond is so deep, and they're genuine about their words and feelings.</p>
  <p>"I'm so sorry for the hurtful words I said before, Viktor. I was mad because I thought you were just fooling around with me and I didn't mean anything to you. I mean if this what you wanted I would have been fine with it, but I thought I deserved an explanation."</p>
  <p>"No Yuuri, you deserve to be mad. I'm even mad and ashamed at myself for being a perverted creep. But last night, I don't know what went with me, I was so turned on by you, I usually am, but when you took off your shirt and...that's why I kept looking at you and had these weird thoughts about you. Then you were sleeping next to me, you were so beautiful, Yuuri, I didn't have the strength to hold back..."</p>
  <p>He still looks guilty and mortified by it, but Yuuri doesn't want to associate their first time with any negativity. He tucks his hair behind his ear and sweetly kisses his cheek, then moves to his ear, "Last night was the best night ever, and this morning too..." he whispers and sees how chills run in Viktor's skin. He kisses the shell of his ear, then takes his earlobe between his lips, gently nibbling at the softness. </p>
  <p>Viktor gasps and runs his hands over his naked back, almost scratching him. "Yuuri, you're so hot...fuck! Hot as hell, my imagination doesn't compare to you..."</p>
  <p>"Not as hot as you, Viktor. I don't think my body is under my control anymore." He sucks a hickey at his pulse point, certain everyone will see it. Good. "Last night when I discovered what you were doing I went crazy." </p>
  <p>Viktor tips his head back, making room for Yuuri to do whatever he likes, so perfect. "Nooooo Yuuuuuuri, that was embarrassing!" </p>
  <p>"It wasn't. To know you were feeling this way for me, you were doing something so risque and obscene for me, that I was so special..."</p>
  <p>"You're always so special, Yuuri," he mumbles into his mouth then the words melt into the kiss. "So fucking special. And all mine!" He wraps his arms possessively around his waist with a mischievous glint in his eyes, then kisses him again.</p>
  <p>"And you're all mine too, so fucking mine Viktor!" Yuuri feels something primal and beasty inside himself as he claims Viktor. The whole world can't free Viktor from his hold. "Never take your eyes off me."</p>
  <p>"I'm always looking at you, Yuuri." He smiles and it's like the whole world smiling. "So will you be my boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki?"</p>
  <p>"Fuck yeah, Viktor Nikiforov."</p>
  <p>Viktor giggles, sweet and musical, he pulls his hand and gets out of the bed. "Should we take this to the shower before your parents come home? It's a miracle they didn't hear us at all."</p>
  <p>"I know, right? You're so fucking loud." He bites down his shoulder as they stumble in their tangled steps. "And I love it!"</p>
  <p>Viktor moans in exaggeration, purposely for Yuuri's entertainment and Yuuri chuckles, promising to make him scream.</p>
  <p>"By the way, I don't mind being your cumbucket, I'll be your whore, Yuuri!" </p>
  <p>"Oh god, I don't think I can wait until we get to the bathroom!" </p>
  <p>And they don't wait till they get to the bathroom. And they do it again, and again, and again, they just hope his parents don't come home while they're doing it again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really really hope you enjoyed this<br/>please lift me up with your kudos and comments &lt;3<br/>stay safe everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>